Zoniborn
by The White Guardian
Summary: They suddenly found themselves in a land far, far away with no idea how they got there in the first place. But if that wasn't bad enough, the long-dead dragons are returning to the land, and only one can save the world from destruction: the one gifted with the dragon blood. But nobody would've expected the legendary dragonborn to be a small metal robot...
1. Unbound

**Alright, everyone! Welcome to the start of my second, major story on this website!**

 **I've announced this story several times already in the author's notes in my other story, Epilogue, and at last, it's finally here!**

 **I can only hope it lives up to everybody's expectations...**

 **Anyhow, I came up with the concept of this story while exploring the vast and open world of Skyrim. I thought: what if Ratchet and Clank would get stuck in Skyrim somehow? After that, I added Talwyn.**

 **Because crossovers are rarely looked at and since many items from the Ratchet & Clank universe will be introduced, it is more a Ratchet & Clank parody of Skyrim than it is a true crossover so that's why I placed it in the Ratchet & Clank archive.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series in general belongs to Bethesda Softworks**

 **Ratchet & Clank and all associated characters, gadgets, weapons, etc and the entire Ratchet & Clank series in general belongs to Insomniac Games**

 **I only own this story concept and some OC's and events that may be introduced as the story progresses.**

 **Alright, now there is only one thing left for me to say: enjoy!  
**

* * *

Clank slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was.

He was sitting in a wooden cart of some sorts along with a few other people. Sitting across from him was a man with pale skin, golden hair, round ears, friendly blue eyes and a short golden beard. Sitting next to Clank was Ratchet, his ears drooped. Sitting across from Ratchet was a man with pale skin, round ears, no beard, brown eyes and brown hair.

Clank couldn't see who was sitting to the right of Ratchet, but sitting across from that person was another man with pale skin, round ears, and golden hair. This man, however, was gagged. Clank then looked around, taking in the scenery.

Tall mountains dominated the land, with green valleys in between. Rivers and lakes flowed through this forested landscapes, creating a beautiful scene.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

Clank turned to where the sound came from. The man sitting across from him continued. "You guys were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us."

"And that thief over there." he added with a nod towards the man sitting next to him.

The thief looked up and gave the man sitting across from Clank a look of pure disgust. "Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! The empire was nice and lazy... if they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell!"

The thief then turned to Ratchet, Clank, and whoever was sitting to the right of Ratchet. "You guys, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants."

The man sitting across from Clank shook his head. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" the man sitting on the front of the cart suddenly barked.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the horsethief said, looking at the gagged man next to him.

"Watch your tongue!'' the man sitting across from Clank barked. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim!"

The horsethief's eyes went wide. "Ulfric?! You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they captured you... oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"

The man sitting across from Clank shook his head. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No... this can't be happening... this isn't happening..."

Clank turned to his lifelong friend. "Ratchet, what happened?"

"When we crossed the border, all of a sudden a few dozen of men jumped out of the bushes. They quickly overwhelmed us. During the struggle hit you head against a rock pretty hard. I was afraid that you had..."

Ratchet just couldn't say that last word. "Hey..." the man sitting across from Clank said to the horsethief next to him. "What village are you from, horsethief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts... should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

They entered a small town through a stone gate. A soldier partolling on the gate yelled something at the man leading the convoy: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

The general, in his golden armor, took a right, while the carts went left, through the town. "Look at him. 'General Tullius'. And it seems like the Thalmor are with him... damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." the man sitting across from Clank mumbled. He looked around. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here..."

Clank didn't hear the rest of the man's story, because something else had caught his interest. In front of a large stone tower, a large stone block was being placed. A basket was put next to it. Clank didn't know what it was for, but it gave him the creeps.

But then they started to slow down. "What?! Why are we stopping?!" the horsethief yelled.

"Why do you think? End of the line."

They were forced to stand up, and when they did Clank could finally see who had been sitting to the right of Ratchet.

Talwyn.

They were forced to stand in groups, and a man in brown, leather armor and a woman in metal armor approached them, the man holding a list.

"Walk towards the block when you hear your name." the man said. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."  
The gagged man walked towards the stone block, where a small group of prisoners had formed.

The man who had been sitting across from Clank spoke up as Ulfric walked by. "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." He walked over to Ulfric when the male soldier in brown armor said "Ralof of Riverwood."

"Lokir of Rorikstead." the man then said. The horsethief ran forward. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

Lokir then ran past the soldiers. "Halt!" the woman in metal armor yelled.

"You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir yelled over his shoulder.

"Archers!" the female soldier barked. Immediatly a few men in brown armor aimed and fired an arrow at the horsethief, who died with a loud "Argh!"

She then turned to Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn. "Anyone else feel like running?!"

"Wait..." the male soldier holding the list of prisoners mumbled. He then looked at Ratchet, Talwyn and Clank. "Who, are you guys?"

"My name is Clank, and these are my friends Ratchet (Clank nodded his head towards said Lombax) and Talwyn (he nodded his head towards said Markazian). Sir, you must know that we are not with the rebels. The only thing we are guilty of is having terrible timing."

The male soldier nodded. He then turned towards the female soldier in metal armor. "Captain, what should we do? They're not on the list. What are they anyway?"

"Forget the list. They go to the block. And judging by their appearance, I'd say a deformed High Elf, Khajiit and... whatever the hell that talking, walking machine is." the woman barked back.

"Alright."

The male soldier then turned to Clank, Ratchet and Talwyn. "I am sorry, prisoners. I'll make sure your remains are returned to... wherever you came from. Follow the captain, prisoners."

The three heroes were forced to follow the armored woman. " _That is it? They are just going to kill us because they are too afraid to admit that they made a mistake?!_ " Clank thought, his blood beginning to boil.

They joined the small group of prisoners waiting in front of the block. Clank half-listened to the general teasing Ulfric, the anger about this whole situation was on his mind. But then a loud roar in the distance snapped him out of his thoughts. "What was that?" a few soldiers wondered out loud. "It was nothing. Carry on." Tullius said.

"Yes, general Tullius!" the imperial captain yelled. She then turned to a female priest standing behind her. "Give them their last rites."

The priest stepped forward. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you-"  
She was interrupted by a stormcloak soldier walking forward, saying "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish." the priest replied, sounding more than a little annoyed.

The imperial captain pinned the Stormcloak soldier agaist the block by placing her foot on his back. "Come on, I haven't got all morning!" the Stormcloak soldier yelled.

Then a man appeared with a leather mask. He was holding a ridiculously large axe. As the man readied the weapon, the Stormcloak soldier yelled "My ancestors are smiling at me, imperials. Can you say the same?!"

Then the man brought down the axe on the Stormcloak soldier's neck. "Oh god!" Talwyn yelled and looked away. Clank closed his eyes when the axe was about to hit the soldier's neck, and Ratchet turned around.

A horrifying smack was heard, and then the sound of something falling into a wooden basket. Needless to say, Clank was disgusted.

"Now, the small... machine!" the Imperial captain (the woman in metal armor) barked.

Again, a loud roar. "There it is again." a soldier commented.

"I said. Next. Prisoner."

"Alright, alright! To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

"Oh, you're **not** going to kill **him!** " Ratchet yelled.

"And what were **you** going to do about it?" the captain yelled.

"If you harm Clank, I'll swear on every vibre of my being that I will rip you into pieces with my **damn bare hands!** "

The imperial captain laughed. "Pathetic."

Clank was getting angrier by the second, up to the point that his blood was litterally starting to boil.

That's when he got an idea. He closed his eyes and focused. He raised his body temparature as much as he could without damaging himself, and within seconds his metal skin was hot enough to boil water. Unsurprisingly, when the captain laid her hand on Clank's back to force him to kneel down, she withdrew her and with a loud yell. "Damn, that thing is hot!"

Unfortunately, she then used her lower arm to pin Clank against the block, and since the captain's lower arm was covered with metal plating, it seemed Clank's luck had ran out.

But then something appeared in the distance as the man with the axe raised the weapon to end the robot's life. It was huge, black, and appeared to be flying.

When it landed on a tower litterally five meters away from the block with enough force to knock everyone off their feet, Clank could see what it was.

It was a dragon.

"Dragon!" the captain yelled, sending everyone into a frenzy. The dragon watched the chaos with great interest, like he was enjoying it. Then, the dragon let out an ear-deafening roar.

Immediatly giant, burning boulders came falling from the sky. Using the chaos to his advantage, Ratchet ran over to Clank. "Clank, run! We might not get another chance!"

Clank followed his two friends into a nearby tower. When they were inside, they saw that the surviving Stormcloak soldiers apparantly had the same idea, Ralof locking the door behind them.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing?! Could the legends be true?!" Ralof asked his leader.

"Legends don't burn down villages..." Ulfric replied. But then they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. Ratchet ran up the stairs, though when he saw what had happened he yelped and ran back down. "That black thing has broken a part of the tower wall."

He shuddered. "And I was right in time to see him burn someone to ashes with his breath. Anyhow, Clank, Talwyn, come with me. We need to get away from here."

Talwyn nodded. She grabbed Clank's hand and pulled Clank up, allowing the small Robot to wrap his arms around her neck. "Ready?" she asked. "I have got quite a lot of grip, so I do not think I will fall off. I am more worried about you."

"He's right, Tal. One unfortunate landing and he might accidentally snap that neck of yours."

He walked over to Talwyn and let Clank attach himself to his back. After that, they ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Ratchet turned around. "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked the Stormcloaks.

Ralof smiled. "Nah, we need to treat some wounds first, so until that's done we prefer to have strong walls around us. You go ahead."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright."

Together with Talwyn they walked to the hole in the wall. "Tal, with a bit of luck we should be able to jump onto that house." Ratchet said, nodding towards a burning house.

Talwyn bit her lip. "You sure? It's a bit risky."

"What other option to we have?"

"Mmm... true."

"Alright, ready? One... two... three!"

Together they jumped and landed in the middle of the burning house. Immediatly they jumped down the stairs and ran through a hole in the wall. As they walked out of the alley into the main street, Ratchet stopped and pulled Talwyn back. "Wait! That darn dragon is landing there!"

Ratchet peeked around cover to see the dragon landing. Lying in front of him was a wounded man, the man's son standing nearby. "My boy... run!" the man yelled.

The boy ran, crying. Ratchet and Talwyn watched helplessly as the dragon breathed fire on the wounded man. When the smoke cleared, the dragon was already taking off. The man was burning, and didn't have long. The child ran to his father. "Daddy, no!"

Ratchet and Talwyn immediatly ran to the dying father to help in any way they could. Clank hopped down from Ratchet's back.

Ratchet shook his head. "He's too wounded, there's nothing we can do."

Clank lowered his head in sadness. He wanted to help the man so badly.

But then he felt some sort of strange energy at his fingertips. He brought up his hands, and to his surprise there was a small, glowing, semi-transparent gold orb in his hands.

"Restoration magic." his mind told him, though he had no idea how he knew that. But, he was wasting time. He ran past Ratchet and pressed his hands against the dying father's skin.

Everyone watched in disbelief as the man's wounds slowly vanished, though the healing was asking a lot of Clank's power. When the man was fully healed,

Clank fell to his knees. "Oh my... that was a lot more exausting than I thought."

Ratchet ran over to his friend. "What the hell was that?!"

"A weak restoration spell... heals all..."

Ratchet laid a hand on his friend's shoulder (or, well, both hands, since his hands were bound). "Clank, whatever you did, you saved a child's father."

"Yes." said father mumbled as he got up. He kneeled down, bringing himself down to Clank's eye level. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you just did for me."

"It was... nothing.. sir." Clank replied. Ratchet helped Clank attach himself to Ratchet's back, and the Lombax and Markazian started to run once again. They ran through a few back alleys until they reached the keep. Outside of the keep, the male imperial soldier that asked their names earlier was bickering with

Ralof. "We're escaping Helgen, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!" Ralof yelled.

"Fine! I hope that damned dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Then Hadvar noticed Ratchet and Talwyn. "Still alive, prisoners? Get into the keep if you want to stay that way."

"Into the keep! Follow me!" Ralof yelled over his shoulder.

"With me, prisoners!" Hadvar yelled over his shoulder has he ran to another entrance.

Ratchet and Talwyn decided to follow Hadvar into the keep. Once they were inside, Hadvar turned around. "A dragon... I assumed dragons were just legends, but now... anyhow, come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off.

Hadvar grabbed a steel knive and cut through Ratchet's, Talwyn's and Clank's bindings with ease. Hadvar opened a chest and gave them both some spare armor. Ratchet grabbed a sword, while Talwyn grabbed a bow and arrows. "Follow me." Hadvar yelled as he started to run down the hallway.

Ratchet and Talwyn did as they were told. They ran into a circular room, where two Stormcloak soldiers were waiting for them. "Imperials!" they yelled, and raised their swords.

"Please, calm down!" Clank yelled. "There are more important things! This building will come down on top of us if we don't leave!"

"It's no use." Hadvar mumbled. Their hatred for imperials is too big.

When a Stormcloak soldier attemted to cut Ratchet, an arrow drilled into the soldier's knee, courtesy of Talwyn's bow. When the other soldier attempted to hit Talwyn, Ratchet jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his sword. He quickly countered, defeating his opponent.

They ran down a tunnel and into a large, rectangular room, where two stormcloaks were battling two imperials. Two well-aimed arrows from Talwyn's bow shot the swords of of the Stormcloak soldiers' hands. "Run! Out of my sight!" she yelled.

When the Stormcloak soldiers were gone, Hadvar walked over to a cage with a dead man in it. The man was wearing golden-blue robes, and there was a book next to him, as well as a few gold coins and a health potion. "If there's anything in there you guys can use, feel free to grab it." he said, giving Talwyn five lockpicks. Talwyn raised a brow, but gave it a try nevertheless. To her surprise she was quite good at picking locks. Once the door was open, they walked into the cage. Ratchet grabbed the coins while Talwyn took the potion.

Clank hopped down from Ratchet's back. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"These robes... this hood... this book... they're enchanted."

Clank grabbed the book and started to read. "Clank, now is not the time for that!"

Clank, however, found himself unable to close the book. He was forced to keep reading the weird symbols until, all of a sudden, the book disintegrated. If that wasn't creepy enough, there were two orbs of concentrated electricity in Clank's hands.

"Wha... wha... what did you just do?!" Ratchet asked.

"It was a spell tome. It taught me how to use the 'Sparks' spell." Clank said.

Ratchet stared at the dead mage's hood. "Didn't you say it was enchanted?" he asked.

"Yes."

Ratchet grabbed the hood and ripped it off. "Ratchet, what are you doing?!" Clank yelled. Ratchet didn't respond. Instead, he tied the hood around Clank's neck like some sort of cape. "There you go."

Clank could feel the magical power of the enchantment. He realized it was a fortify magicka enchantment. "Ratchet, this enchantment strengthens my magical powers."

"Wait, it does what?!"

Clank facepalmed. "I will explain later. We should get out of here."

"Hey, snail!" Talwyn yelled at Ratchet. "Keep up!"

Ratchet chuckled. "You're on!"

* * *

Ratchet and Talwyn were running through a cave system. After running through a storage room where they found a few potions, some extra arrows for Talwyn and a steel shield for Ratchet, they found a hole in the wall leading into a cave. A lot of running through caves later, they ran into a cave filled with cobwebs.

Unsurprisingly, a few giant spiders came down from the ceiling. Everyone was disgusted, but Talwyn managed to shoot them down before they could get too close. "Eugh, disgusting!" Ratchet commented.

"Tell me about it." Hadvar mumbled.

They then found themselves in a larger cave. Picking up the sound of heavy breathing, Ratchet stopped Talwyn. "Ssh... there's something up ahead."

When they walked further, they saw a giant bear. The bear was sleeping, so they sneaked past.

After one more minute of running through caves, they finally found themselves outside.

Hadvar quickly pulled them behind a rock. "Hide, quick!"

They ducked. Seconds later the black dragon flew past above their heads.

Hadvar got up. "Looks like it's gone for good this time. It's best if we split up for now. Talk to my cousin, Alvor, at the forge in Riverwood."

Hadvar then ran off.

Ratchet watched him go. "Well, that was awkward..."

"Yep." Talwyn commented. "Shall we?"

"I don't have any better ideas, so..."

And the thee friends took off.

* * *

 **Was it a bit good? I hope it was...**

 **Anyhow, there is one last thing I have to say. This story is special because... everyone, and I mean everyone, can submit up to three OC's who will make an appearance in the story. So, if you have any ideas, be sure to submit them!**

 **Of course, at the end of every chapter everyone will recieve proper credit.**

 **Again, I am running out of things to say, so... hope to see y'all in the next chapter!**


	2. Before the Storm

**Sweet mother of mercy, it's been nearly a year since I gave this story an update! I'm so sorry about the huge delay, folks, I got carried away writing another series, the Epilogue series, and as of recently another story named True Heroes, which focuses on the PS4 game/movie has been added to the list of in-progress stories as well.**

 **Anyhow, after about a year, let me finally reply to the eight(?!) reviews this story has so far:**

 **Zenith88: "** ** _Nice story so far, even if i never played Skyrim. But nevertheless i follow that story, because it seems interesting._ "  
Thank you! Trust me when I say that I've got a lot, and I mean a lot, of epic stuff planned for this story.**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _BEEPING SHIZ!  
THIS IS EPIC!  
I love how you quoted the game (like 99.9%) but that .1, I can overlook.  
Anyway, Ratchet's our warrior, Talwyn's our ranger, and lastly...Clank is our mage and DRAGONBORN (Well in this case it's ZONIBORN)  
Expect me to come back to each and every chapter.  
You should also do the expansions Dawnguard and Dragonborn...if you want, I have a great idea for who Mirrak would be (Wink Wink)  
Plus you're giving us three OC's to join in...YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE I'll USE THAT!  
Hmmmmmm...what OC characters however  
Max out_"  
Thanks! Also, that's immediately one of the reasons why this chapter was delayed by such an insane amount of time, I had to start a new Skyrim game and record it for the quotes, and I had gotten a bit tired of Skyrim, but I'm back now, and I'm ready to get this story going at last! Also, I've already added Nathan in this story, you'll find him up ahead. As for Dawnguard and Dragonborn, I don't yet own the DLC, but with the Skyrim: Special Edition coming up, you bet I'm going to buy the official DLC as Bethesda Softworks, amazing as they are, have officially stated that Steam users who own either the Legendary Edition or Skyrim and the DLC Hearthfire, Dawnguard and Dragonborn will get a free upgrade to the Special Edition when it releases, and you bet I'm going to use that offer, especially now that good ol' Gabe Newell is putting a discount on Skyrim and it's DLC.**

 **MissKittyBear: " _ERRRRMAAAHHHHGGGGEEEEEERR! SKYRIM CROSSOVER! I love it (insert MI Gusta meme face here)_**

 ** _I can't wait for the next chapter already! (This reminds me a little of Sky rim Gamer poop... Jarl Balgruf! Jarl ballin', ballin', ballin', ba-ballin' swag) I love that series xD Will I be able to submit an OC through here or through PM'S if you haven't already gotten three? I have one (that isn't Embera. I'm remodeling her a little bit before I try another R-C story)_ "  
Thanks! And I'm so terribly sorry that you had to wait for such a long time. Also, you can send me your OC in any way you want, no matter if it's here or on DeviantArt.**

 **vengarl22: "** ** _Sweet this was awesome and expect a pm with an oc_ "  
Thanks, and alright then!**

 **Batwizard15: "** ** _I like it! Dovahkin! But how did Ratchet and Clank and Talwyn get to the world of Skyrim in the first place? Is that relevant to the story? Anyway, I hope you write more soon. My OC is Lordan a high-elf swordmage (he would be half-elf is such a race existed in the game). Basically, he is good at one handed with a sword in his right hand, a spell (preferably fireball) in his left, good at enchanting, sneak, and light armor. He usually seems like the grim lone traveling hero type, and helps everyone he can, but in battle, he gets a bit maniacal and as he swings his mighty fire sword at foes, you can see his really pyromaniac side. Also, he gets really excited and nerd like when talking about magic (especially dragons.)  
Keep up the writing!_"  
Thank you! And trust me when I say that I'd spoil something realy big if I'd answer those questions. Also, I'm so sorry for this delay, but your OC is accepted and will definitely appear in the story at some point.**

 **saviour of worlds: "** ** _Oh! this sounds like a good new story, I LIKE IT! Clank the wizard has come to help out! The smart little robot already knows what he's doing!_**

 _ **So.. we can send new OC's in? I guess that it has to fit in the time line and theme. So no future stuff...**_

 _ **I think I know something!**_

 _ **Name: zenrad (may change. I'm not so good at names)**_  
 _ **Fighting style: Defensive**_  
 _ **Weapon style: magic**_  
 _ **Race: breton**_  
 _ **spells:**_  
 _ **Frost harpoon: A much stronger version of the ice spike (or how it is called) slows enemies deals an average amount of damage.**_

 _ **Armageddon: A huge meteorite storm comes down on his enemies! Dealing MASSIVE damage. But it can only used outside. And costs A LOT of mana.**_

 _ **Rocket: Shoots a fast fire projectile that deals damage in an area. Has a chance to set the victim on fire**_

 _ **(These were only the spells created by himslef.)**_

 _ **secondary weapon: a katana-like sword with a frost enchantment to slow down the enemy.**_

 _ **Job: alchemist teacher at the college of winterhold**_

 _ **Interests: daedric artefacts, alchemy, dragons.**_

 _ **Likes: everyone / everything that has anything to do with dragons or daedric stuff, people that are interested in magic or alchemy. Or people that are just nice to him :)**_

 _ **He also invents various new types of potions.**_

 _ **I hope that this character fits in the story. If he doesn't. Contact me. :]**_  
 _ **Until the next chapter!**_

 _ **P.S: I think clank looks quite cute with that "cape"**_  
 _ **P.P.S: If you need more info about my OC, just tell me.**_ **"  
That OC sounds really, really good! And yes, I wanted to give Clank some buff as well considering both Ratchet and Talwyn get some equipment, but I didn't think a hood would fit him, nor that robbing a dead man's clothing would suit his character, therefore I only let them take the hood and let Ratchet turn it into something that fits Clank better.**

 ** _Jadzia_ Ezri Dax: "** ** _Intriguing story so far! I really enjoyed this part and I think I'll enjoy the rest of the story, too. Anyway, here is my OC:  
Name: Lela Toran  
Species: Lombax  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Hair: Silver colour, straight, pulled back into a ponytail  
Fur: goldish yellow with one large neon yellow stripe on each ear and two on both arms  
Armour: Alpha Combat suit, without helmet( from Ratchet and Clank 3)  
Outstanding characteristics: unlike most female lombaxes, has tail  
Height: 5 foot 4 inch  
Personality: humorous, nerdy, book lover, animal lover  
Likes: novels, technology, animals, astronomy, and exobiology  
Dislikes: villains, overdoing perfume, hair spray  
_** ** _I forgot to add the following things to my OC:  
Weapon: the Staff of History - allows Lela to magically travel through time and erase enemies from history, but can only be used when Ella's staff is fully charged  
History: Lela was sent to Skyrim 13 years ago and taken in by an unknown old villager who was willing to care for her. The only things that Lela had at the time was her armour and staff. She later left whrn she was twelve in search of a legendary tablet that had the ability to send a person where ever they wanted to go, in hopes of returning to Fastoon.  
I don't know what Skyrim is, but I hope Lela will be able to fit into the story. If not, let me know, and I can submit an OC that will fit in better._"  
The OC seems good, although futuristic R&C equipment fiercely clashes with Skyrim's medieval setting. Still, that does mean that she won't have to be afraid of perfume and hair spray! Her staff though, I can't add it's time travel ability for the single reason that only the Elder Scrolls, the most powerful items in existence, have the power to travel through time, and it'd be pretty weird for an OC to have a weapon stronger than an Elder Scroll. Also, I'm going to have to spoil a big part of the story if I explain why, but she can't know about the origins of the Lombax species. If you could provide an alternate weapon and armor, then I can add her. I recommend checking out the Skyrim wiki, it has images of various armour types. Keep in mind though that the more advanced the armour you choose, the later I can add her. This is because Skyrim has some handy codes that prevent players from acquiring super-strong equipment at the start of the game, they have to reach a certain level to have a chance to find certain loot. For example, Daedric Gear is impossible to find initially.**

 **Now there is only one thing left to say for me: enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ratchet! Don't be such a baby" Talwyn responded.

"I'm not being immature, I'm just tired!"

"Tired of what?"

"Trying to survive a dragon attack and an execution?"

"...Fair point. I, too, could use some sleep after all of this. Still, we need to get to Riverwood."

"Yeah... yeah..."

Ratchet shook his head. They had been walking down a stone path towards Riverwood for a good hour now, and Ratchet was getting both tired and bored. But then something caught his attention.

"Hey, what are those?"

Ratchet pointed at something to their left, downhill. Talwyn looked to where Ratchet was pointing. Ratchet was pointing at a stone platform of some sorts, with three giant stones on it. The stones and the ground seemed to have strange carvings on them. In the distance, a man wearing black robes was walking towards it. "Let's go check it out."

"No, we need to get to Riverwood, Ratchet. If the path passes by it though, I see no harm in taking a look." Clank said.

They walked on. The path suddenly took a U-turn, leading downhill and straight at the three weird stones. The man Ratchet saw earlier had reached the stones. He was standing in front of them, lost in thought.

As they walked closer, Clank, who had been walking next to Ratchet, spoke up. "I can feel a strange energy coming from those three big stones up ahead. I am not sure what it is, but it sure is powerful. Ratchet, miss Apogee, be careful.

"Clank, call me Talwyn, and we'll be careful, thanks for the heads up."

When they walked up the small stone staircase and stepped onto the platform, the man turned around. "Hey, what are these things?" Ratchet asked.

The man looked confused. "You don't know? These are standing stones, you'll find them scattered all across Skyrim. You can activate one and receive it's blessing, but only one stone can be active at a time."

The man pressed his hand against one of the stones. The stone had a man carved into it with a long beard and robes. Immediately a blue light appeared in a hole in the stone, and a pillar of light shot up at the sky. The man took a deep breath. "The mage stone. It helps you master the arcane arts faster."

He pointed at a stone showing a hooded man with a knive. "That's the thief stone, it'll help you learn to stay undetected and helps you master things like lockpicking and pickpocketing, and it'll help you learn to master the usage of light armour. And lastly, the stone over there, with the carving of an armored man on it, is the warrior stone, which will help you learn combat skills, such as fighting with one-handed or two-handed weapons, arching, or using your shield and heavy armour."

Clank tilted his head. "Arcane arts?"

"You haven't heard of the arcane arts? That's nearly impossible. Anyhow, the arcane arts, it's basically the usage of magic and spell-casting."

"So that explains what you did in Helgen." Ratchet said. "That golden light..."

"Sounds like a Restoration spell." the man said.

"What kinds of magic are there?" Clank asked.

"You've got Alteration, which focuses on changing the world around you, hence the name, 'alter'. Then there's Illusion, which focuses on playing the minds of your opponents, with spells such as Fury. Next, there's Conjuration, which focuses on creating or summoning objects or entities. The most commonly used type of magic is Destruction, which focuses on offense and dealing damage, but the type of magic you seem to have used was Restoration, which focuses on healing injuries and diseases, although there are also poison spells and spells that repel the undead listed under Restoration."

"Can... can you teach me to use magic?" Clank asked. The man blinked. "I cannot 'teach' you to use magic, it's an ability. Everyone _can_ use magical spells by using the energy they possess, although only a few use this power within them. The thing is, can you control your power? Using magic is basically taking this power and using it. Also, why do you want me to teach you? You seem to be able to use magic just fine if you've casted a Restoration spell."

"Yes, but... I do not know how I did that."

The man sighed. "There's your problem, I see."

"Wait." Ratchet said. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

The man frowned. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Nope."

"That's strange, almost all of Tamriel knows me, since I'm the only person who has ever been able to cast Telekinesis on themselves. You guys... I have no idea where you guys are from, it is as if you're not from this world. Anyhow, my name's Nathaniel."

"Pleased to meet you, Nathaniel. I am Clank, and these are my friends, Ratchet and Talwyn." Clank said.

Nathaniel nodded. "Pleased to meet you three too. Say... what race are you guys?"

"Ratchet is a Lombax, and Talwyn is a Markazian." Clank said. "And I... I do not know."

"Lombax and Markazian, never heard of those races." Nathan said with a frown. "Well, doesn't matter. Clank, tell me, when did you use the Restoration spell?"

"When I saw someone dying."

"Tell me, what did you think when you saw the person dying? What did you feel?"

"I felt sad, I wanted to help him so badly. And then I felt some sort of strange energy."

"You activated your magical powers because you knew what you wanted to do with it."

"Yes, but, I do not know the spell I used."

"Apparently you do, perhaps in your subconscious, but it's there. And I can pull it out of the back of your head."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan shook his head. "The ability to cast Telekinesis on myself came with a price. I had to... 'fuse' with the energy used to cast spells. As a result, I'm half a person, half pure magic, although that magical half is buried deep inside of me. If I allow it to take control, my magic becomes incredibly powerful, but I'm afraid to use it, because I fear there's no way back. Anyhow, this transformation did allow me to learn new things, I was able to read magical books that would fry the minds of others, and slowly I gained the ability to interact with the minds of others, but it only works once, afterwards the person's magical powers will form a barrier, whether they're aware of it or not, a barrier that I cannot pass. So I can only recover one memory."

Clank frowned. He could learn something of his past... or he could learn to save people's lives.

"I choose to remember the Restoration spell."

Nathan nodded. "Alright then."

Nathan pressed his hands against Clank's head and focused, and suddenly, Clank felt a surge of energy within him.

"Alright. Done." Nathan said.

"So... how do I cast a spell?"

"First, focus on what you _want_ to cast, and that you want to use magic."

Clank did as he was told, and immediately the energy grew more powerful.

"Do you feel your energy, your 'Magicka'?"

"Yes." Clank said.

"Now, focus on that energy. Bend it to your will, and force it to do what you want."

Clank focused, and two orbs of golden energy formed in his hands. "It's working! Well done, Clank!" Talwyn said, impressed.

The golden energy disappeared. "What happened?" Ratchet asked.

Clank smiled. "I do not have to use magic right now, so why waste Magicka?"

"Smart, Clank. Indeed, you only have a limited supply of Magicka. The more poweful the spell, the more Magicka it uses. You slowly regain Magicka as long as you don't use magic, but if you're out of Magicka, you will find yourself unable to cast spells, and you will feel nauseous. There is a spell that converts your life energy into Magicka, although using it too often without letting your life energy restore, and you will die. So be careful with your magic. Also, I think you three should pick a standing stone, they really help with growing stronger, and something tells me you could use it."

Ratchet chose the warrior stone, Talwyn activated the thief stone and Clank chose the mage stone.

"Alright, now let's head on to Riverwood." Ratchet said. Talwyn nodded. "True, we should keep moving."

Clank walked over to Ratchet. "Goodbye, Nathaniel, and thank you for your help."

"Hang on a sec." Nathan said. "Should I come with you? I can teach you a few more spells along the way."

While on the way to Riverwood, Nathan taught Clank the basics of Destruction magic, and once they arrived at said town, Clank had finally gotten the hang of the spell 'Flames'.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Nathan said. "I'm going to have to go now. Something tells me we'll meet again though."

"Don't you want to travel further together?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline that offer. I was supposed to be at Whiterun by now. But, like I said, I'm certain we'll meet again."

Nathaniel turned to Clank. "Good luck with learning magic. Perhaps, if you get past Whiterun, you can speak to the court wizard, Farengar, he may be able to teach you some more spells."

After speaking those words, two orbs of purple energy formed in Nathaniel's hands, and he suddenly flew away, shooting off into the distance. "Did... did that just happen?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

After walking along the river for a while, the three friends saw a village up ahead. Riverwood was, as the name suggested, built near the river. Wooden bridges lead to the other side of the river while watermills used the flow of the water to power up various machinery, for example, the sawmill.

Two sturdy, stone walls on either side of the village provided some basic defense, but the wall was incomplete and had no gate, therefore more functioning as a vantage point rather than true defense.

After walking through the gate, Talwyn soon noticed the blacksmith.

Sitting by the forge and hammering on a piece of hot steel, Alvor was clearly hard at work. "Erm... sir?" Ratchet began. Alvor lay down his hammer and turned around. "Yes?"

"We, erm, your nephew Hadvar told us to speak with you."

"Hadvar? How do you know him?"

"We escaped from Helgen together while it was being attacked by a dragon." Clank explained.

"A dragon? Are you certain? Though... it would explain what I saw earlier, flying over Riverwood, heading west."

Alvor's eyes widened. "You should speak to the Jarl of Whiterun! If Riverwood would be attacked by a dragon... Riverwood is defenseless!"

"I understand." Clank replied. "We will speak to the Jarl of Whiterun and ask him to assist Riverwood."

"Thank you, Riverwood is in your debt. As a way of saying thanks, the least I can do is offer some of my best gear."

And that's why Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn left Riverwood for Whiterun with better gear, Ratchet wearing iron armor and having a better sword, Talwyn having an Elven bow and iron arrows as well as Elven armor gauntlets that Alvor still had lying around. Clank only had a dagger in case of emergency, he preferred to rely on his intellect and use magic instead.

After walking across a stone bridge, the trio walked down a path that lead them into a huge valley in between the mountains. They could see a vast city up ahead, surrounded by a tall and strong stone wall. Around the city were various farms, using the nearby river to their advantage. However, one farm in particular caught their interest. Battling a tall humanoid creature was a small group of people. The three friends immediately came to their aid, Clank using healing magic to support everyone while Ratchet charged into the fray while unsheathing his sword. While Talwyn forced the giant on the defense with arrows aimed at the creature's face, Ratchet pummeled the creature's legs with blow after blow.

Eventually the giant tumbled over and the group of people that had been battling it finished it off. One of them, a woman with green war paint on her face in the shape of claw marks and wearing ancient Nord armor approached them. She thanked them for their assistance as well as complimenting them on their fighting style. That is, she complimented Ratchet and Talwyn.

"Hey, what about Clank?" Ratchet asked, pointing at the robot. "He just stood by and watched." the woman angrily replied.

"No he didn't." Talwyn defended. "Clank was healing us all during the whole battle."

The woman stayed silent for a moment. "Perhaps. Point is, we could use fighters like you. Come to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions if you have what it takes."

The group of people then left, heading to Whiterun. The three friends soon followed after them, that is, until Clank collapsed. Ratchet and Talwyn turned around immediately upon hearing the 'clang!' that Clank made when he fell. Ratchet helped him get back up. "Magic is really taking it's toll on you, huh?"

"Well, yes." Clank replied.

Ratchet nodded. He grabbed Clank and let the robot sit on his shoulders. "Here, I'll carry you. Just don't fall off."

"I will not." Clank thankfully replied.

Soon the trio had reached the gate of Whiterun, only to find it closed with two guards standing in front of it. One of them walked over to the three friends. "Halt! City's closed with the dragons about, official business only."

"Excuse me, sir, but we have important information for the Jarl of Whiterun regarding the dragon attacks, having witnessed it first-hand. In addition, we are here on behalf of Riverwood to ask for the Jarl's aid in defending Riverwood against a potential dragon attack." Clank spoke up.

The guard seemed a bit surprised. "Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

The guard they had been speaking to turned around and signaled for his colleague to open the gate. "Thank you, Sir." Clank said to the guard as they walked into the city.

* * *

Whiterun was one of the larger city's in Skyrim, that was certain. The trio walked down the road until they reached a square. "Excuse me, madam?" Talwyn asked to a woman selling fruits. "Could you tell us where we can find Dragonsreach?"

"Certainly." She replied. "Just go up these stairs, cross the square and head up the stairs, can't miss it."

"Thanks." Talwyn said as she gave the woman five Septims. "Here, for your help."

The woman gave her a thankful smile. The three friends followed her instructions, and they turned out to be spot-on, within a minute they were crossing the bridge across the small moat and entering the huge, though also somewhat majestic castle of Dragonsreach.

* * *

 **This may not be one of the longest chapters, but I wanted to post this ASAP because, let's face it, this story had been on hold for far too long. I hope you all trust me when I say that such long delays will not happen again, and I hope to see everyone in the next chapter.**


End file.
